Tekken Force
by Cage4security
Summary: Hwoarang graduates from the military college prior to tekken 4 and serves the Korean military for two months.Hwoarang was unsatisfied with it and decides to resign from the army and join his new friend Jin Kazama's Newly Revolutionized Tekken Force.
1. Chapter 1

Tekken Force

Tekken Force.

Chapter one-1

Hwoarang graduates from the military college prior to tekken 4 and serves the Korean military for two months.

Hwoarang was unsatisfied with his progress in the army because hwoarang had his own personal demands but the military could not quell these yearnings.

Hwoarang heard about the news about the king of iron fist tournament 4 and for the first time since the king of iron fist tournament 3 his blood began to stir.

Hwoarang decided to sneak out of the military and take part in the iron fist.

But the events that took place were not so happening for hwoarang as the Korean military chased hwoarang putting a stop in his progress in the tourney. Hwoarang fled from the place and went into hiding for a few days.

He has made his mind to resign from the military-or already had been sacked since he failed to show up in court for the hearing for his desertion.

Hwoarang decides to join the newly revolutionized tekken force by his good friend jin kazama.

Jin and hwoarang set to battle in the fourth tournament to determine the winner but once again the results were still the same- a draw.

Because of the Korean army's intervention. And when Jin and hwoarang hid behind that car,

Jin showed a soft side towards hwoarang and helped him escape and therefore hwoarang also had a change of heart for Jin and they became friends.

Jin later on goes to win the iron fist tournament and gets the control of the Mishima zaibatsu.

**(hi guys what's up! I decided to write a fanfic based on hwoarang as the central character because I know that there are a whole lot of hwoarang fans that wanna read something cool about him.**

**Mainly this is a new look for hwo as you will witness his new military style combined with the street thug persona.**

**In this I'll make you guys relive the moments of hwoarang as a rebellious soldier and a street thug-something that Namco didn't let live for long .**

**I had this in mind a few weeks ago and thought I'll show case it.**

**Next chapter will come soon, sooner than you think!**


	2. Day 1 too good

Tekken Force- a new beginning

Tekken Force- a new beginning

**Hi guys what's up! Well I know that you're wondering what's next for Hwo, since he has joined the tekken force this chapter will imply Hwoarang's first day at service and The "New King Of Iron Fist" Jin's return from the tournament.**

**Since I mentioned that it is a newly revolutionized tekken force- there will be very easy chain of commands for the soldiers and they will have less and simple rules to follow because… is said so, ha ha. Okay jokes aside, I said it because the tekken army is revolutionized, it means that they will be more badass, quick and swift in their missions and all with no actual need of precautions, something that suits the blood talon very, very well.**

Today is Hwoarang's first day at service and he will get his new posting at the return of his newest friend Jin.

Hwoarang gets ready and puts on his regular outfit. The usual jeans pants and sleeveless tank top with his red bandanna.

He goes to the zaibatsu headquarters as he waits the arrival of jin.

A few minutes of waiting then suddenly a huge helicopter arrives and then some officials get out and surround the helicopter for protection as some doctors are helping Jin step out of his helicopter.

Jin was seriously injured during the battle with first Kazuya, then Heihachi.

Hwoarang rushed out of his seat and helped Jin come out saying "I'll take it from here." He wrapped his arm around Jin's shoulder and took him to the medical room.

Jin was still in his fighting out fit – the black and white karate pants with a black belt and he wore that black and white jacket with a symbol of Jin's tattoo printed on the back.

His jacket had a lot of smudges on it, since jin was at battle.

**IN THE MEDICAL FACILITY.**

**Jin was getting his head bandaged as he was hit really badly by kazuya's skull crusher.**

**Jin already had his ribs taped as they were already bruised badly by Heihachi's couching dragon crap.**

"**Man Kazama, you know that you're a punk for getting your ass kicked so bad that you have to lay in bed all day long!"**

"**Yeah, yeah it was worth the risk for getting such a beating and then winning"**

"**Anyways what is my posting?"**

"**You'll be a sergeant for starters and then later we'll see bout your promotion, now go with Mr. Yoshida to get your equipment."**

"**Sick Bastard!" hwoarang thinks to himself as he leaves the medical facility and goes to the equipment room with the man.**

**Maybe hwoarang didn't know the reason behind Jins strange behavior lately- jin nearly transformed into the devil thanks to the provoking of his dad kaz but came through, it had taken a toll on jin's body as he felt very weak after his half-transformation.**

"**Ah! My head is hurting!" Jin said as he nursed his head.**

**Switch scenes to a long hallway were hwoarang was walking with the official.**

"**That tournament has gotten into his head so much, he's quiet a nature fucking kid!" Hwo thought to himself.**

**IN THE EQUIPMENT ROOM.**

Hwoarang was trying his new equipment.

Ak-47, a hand pistol, a revolver-fully loaded, a few grenades, a knife and much more cool equipment for his use.

A few minutes of silence occurred until…..

"SIR, SIR!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"THE ALARM BROKE, SOME ENEMIES HAVE ATTACKED OUT FIFTH BASE WE NEED OUR SERVICE TEAM FOR BACKING UP!"

Then most of the officers present at the station fled for the helicopters gathering reinforcements preparing to leave for battle.

For the first time in the day Hwoarang smiled as he said:

"TIME TO ROCK!"

Hwoarang quickly undresses and puts on his tekken 4 military out fit and puts on his new jacket full of weapons useful in battle.

He jumps in one of the helicopters and says in the microphone: "SERGEANT HWOARANG TAKING OVER."

As the helicopters fly toward their destination.

**Hey guys, I know this is the start but the next chapter will be full of action, plus you'll be shocked to find out who were the ones behind the attack on the ** **fifth base.**

**Later more tekken characters will come into the storyline. I'll try to make it a bit more supernatural because since the background is post-tekken 4 there would usually be no devil or ogre or even the jacks but don't worry I'll include them and I promise to make this hwoarang fanfic very cool**

**I am thinking to write my next story about something like tekken involved with wrestling and I plan to name it world wrestling tekken or tekken wrestling entertainment/ federation OR total tekken action whatever, write a review and tell me which is suitable**

**Cause that's how I roll…. **

**Next update soon.**


	3. War at base!

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hwoarang arrives at the place of the attack and sees the enemies breaking the windows, burning things on fire and causing lot of damage to the property. Hwoarang jumps before the helicopter can take position and let other soldiers and tekken forces to jump and he rushes immediately to the scene.

Hwoarang takes out his machine gun and shoots the living hell out of them. The ones who were behind the attack were the manji clan.

Three ninjas step in front of hwoarang.

One of them tries to punch him but hwo hits him with the leaping slash kick. Then the second retaliates with a roundhouse kick but hwo sidesteps and nails the pick pocket.

Before the third one tries to react hwoarang says "My turn!" and nail the torpedo kick and then the slaughter house killing the ninja.

The other tekken forces come and suddenly a shootout occurs and hwoarang also takes out his gun and joins the shoot out.

Suddenly hwoarang notices that the manji warriors have thrown a bomb on their side and orders a soldier to defuse the bomb but that guy picks the bomb and jumps on the other side and explodes killing many manji warriors sacrificing himself.( though he gets shot while jumping in mid air)

The shooting still continues and hwoarang gets shot in the arm. he starts to shake groggily but something catches his eye as he can see the reflection of three ninjas approaching him through the glass but before he can react the shootout continues and he gets shot and falls to the ground. Seeing hwoarang dead, the three ninjas came out and advance towards Hwoarang's body and when they get near…. Hwoarang suddenly pops up and shoots them all! (AAAAARGHHH! Can be heard as hwo is shooting mercilessly)

Somebody seems to stab hwoarang and proceed to do the same to others but then hwoarang screams "kazuki!! Duck!!" and hwoarang throws his knife and it pierces straight through the manji warriors' throat cutting out at the other end **(Sick!!)**

He takes out his grenades and throws hit and the manji side and kills a huge number of them.

The remaining ninjas take a few officials of the fifth base as hostage and run into the warehouse.

Hwoarang follows them alone cause he's a man of his own willing to take the risk upon himself.

Hwo gets in the warehouse via the roof.

He breaks the glass and slides down with his rope and lifts up both his legs and kicks two ninjas(similar to the one in his tekken 4 prologue) and shoots them down to death.

There are four manji ninjas and three of them are commanded by their leader to kill hwoarang but hwoarang takes out his knife and stabs them all one by one while walking to find the ninja holding the officer hostage.

The hostage is a Japanese woman and hwoarang spots the ninja.

"Let her go!" says hwoarang taking out his revolver

"Drop your gun hwoarang or you'll see her dead!"

Hwoarang takes a moment to think.

"Drop it now!!" screams the ninja.

So hwoarang tilts the gun sideways and drops it. When it drops the gun lands on the trigger so the bullet shoots through the woman's skirt and strikes the ninjas knee.

The woman runs towards hwoarang and the ninja nurses his knee then takes out a gun to shoot and everything goes it matrix as the ninja is taking out his gun.

The heart beats faster.

The lady is running and then hwoarang takes a knife from his boot and shoots it at the ninjas head and kills him.

He looks into the microphone and says 'mission accomplished'

As hwoarang is leaving the base via the helicopter another message is sent from the control room: EMERGENCY! SOME GROUPS OF TERRORISTS HAVE ENTERED THE MISHIMA POLYTHECHNICAL HIGH SCHOOL AND HAVE TAKEN THE STUDENTS HOSTAGE. THEY NEED BACKUP.MAINLY THE CLASS WHICH MISS LING XIAOYU IS IN. OVER"

"Oh crap!" says hwoarang.

"To the Mishima high school!" hwoarang shouts to the captain driving the helicopter.

And the copter goes to its next destination.

**Man cant hwoarang get a break! Well that's up to me ha ha. Anyways in the next chapter hwoarang fights the terrorists in the Mishima high school and catches the attention of ling xiaoyu. I think I'll have to put them in a romantic relationship or what but at the same time I am thinking about jin and xia, there far more popular than hwo and xia pairings don't they?**

**I really need reviews for my story so after reading a chapter please give reviews because I want to know how you hwoarang fanatics feel about my story so far and it can help me get better at writing and keep you guys entertained.**


	4. Hwoarang rocks Mishima High

Alright first of all

**Alright first of all. Hi guys what's up! Man I must really thank **TJSC25** for giving a review (my first ever review) I am still waiting for some reviews and all.**

**Looks like you people like , no, no love my story and are enjoying it, so I'm really happy for that.**

**Back to business, this chapter hwoarang will show the terrorists that why he is called the blood talon. (OH Yeah!! Now that's the blood talon we all wanna see badly!!)**

**The sun is rising and the helicopter arrives at the Mishima polytechnical high school.**

**It is still wearily dark and it is almost time for the sun to start rising.**

**The helicopter has landed on a distance little away from the school.**

**Hwoarang jumps out of the helicopter along with his assistants.**

And stands in front of the huge gate facing the school.

"Why do you think they're here kazuki?"

"I don't know sir but according to our special sources, these terrorists are a part of an international terrorist group called Nova. The have just broke the Japanese border and they were chased by the Interpol detective Lei Wulong and his company and it resulted in a long chase were it ended here in this school when they took it under hostage for protection."

Okay, Michael! Locate which portions of the Mishima campus are these freaky-ass punks located, I gotta go in there quick!"

"Sir, they're located in the top right and bottom left"

"Fuck! Then they'll find out easily if anyone enters the campus!"

"Check their patrol system!"

"There appears to be no sign of it or anyone."

"Gimme the binoculars, Holy Shit! They have motion sensors located at every stop!"

"Kazuki I got a plan, Michael you stay here and wait until I give you the signal, and yeah make sure that no thing of yours falls anywhere near their bottom left base and the rest come along with me!" says hwoarang as kazuki helps him put on his blue bullet proof jacket.

Then inside the Mishima high

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. That's the way to do it! "

The terrorist ignores the girl.

"Hey! Don't be so mean and play with me!!" says a girl

A girl with piggy tails- Ling Xiaoyu.

"Come on! It's like this: Rock Paper Scissors!"

"AAAAAAAARGHH!!" screams the terrorist.

"You're such a meany! Even Miharu knows how to play this game, so lets play tag, you're it!"

"AAHHHH!! SHUT UP!! LITTLE GIRL!!"

Then a more calmed terrorist tells her "There's no tag until Lei Wulong fulfills our demands!"

"Oh yeah! Once uncle lei gets here, he's gonna whoop all your candy asses like a eating a plate of dim-sum!"

The terrorist laughs :Oh really! Once lei gets here, we'll see who whoops whose ass!"

Outside the campus.

Hwoarang and his tekken forces are devising of a plan to enter the school building once inside the campus. They have to get to the third floor were all the students are held in the hallway.

Now to enter the first floor.

Hwoarang signals Jakarta to switch off the main power switch and so the light goes off.

Hwo and his team enter through the windows and slide down the aisle attacking the unit of terrorists.

A gunman runs towards Hwoarang and tries to stab him with the blade of his gun but hwoarang steps in to block it off with his blizzard kicks, followed with a hot feet.

As the tekken forces clear up the riff-raff, an injured thug tries to reach his walkie-talkie and alert the other members but hwoarang crushes that guys hand with a jumping high heel.

And kills him off. Then hwoarang and his forces try to break in to the second floor but they find out that the patrol is tougher than the first one, so they devise a plan.

Hwoarang walks into the second floor where he is pointed with all the guns and they're ready to fire until Hwoarang says: "whoa, let me eat my last chewing gum man!"

So hwoarang takes out a wrapper and unwraps it and throws the chewing gum in his mouth, after chewing it for a few seconds Hwoarang takes it out and puts it in the wrapper and throws it towards the armed terrorists and… BOOOM!! There's an explosion.

It was a chewing bomb. Hearing the explosion, the terrorists on the third floor check the transmitters but get no response because either their companions are dead or knocked out.

"There's a fucking problem in first two floors, go and check!" says the leader as he sends his armed man to find out.

Hwoarang and his men are walking to find an entry to the third floor but then they hear a something twitch.

Hwoarang suddenly snaps around as he sees the terrorists staring at them afraid.

"Looks like he's gonna inform his other men!" and before the terrorist can react hwoarang shoots him dead with his gun (Now you guys must be thinking that the other terrorists must have heard the gunshot and hwoarang made a big mistake but you're wrong, and for your kind information that gun is a silencer. I told you the Tekken Force is revolutionized they wont make stupid mistakes.)

Hwoarang realizes that the terrorist must have the key to enter the third floor and searches his body and gets the access card.

They soon reach near the third floor and look inside with the microvision binoculars and study their tactics and positions.

"They just can't barge." in hwo thought then he remembers that a war can't be won by heart it can be won by mind.

"It's been a long time and he's still not here! Go and check!"

When that terrorist leaves all the attention goes towards him. Then when he comes out hwoarang chokes him out with chlorofoam.

Hwoarang was thinking how to get inside without anyone of the students getting hurt.

until he gets an idea and uses a trick.

Hwo pushes the unconscious terrorist through the doors and falls down pretending to play dead.

"Yeah it's Hwoarang!--" ling is cut when she sees hwo's unconscious body/

The other terrorists come and check, they see the unconscious member then hwoarang and they ask the member "How're you feeling?"

"He is feeling dead punk!" and the terrorists look at hwoarang and hwoarang is holding an AK-47 and fires at them all!

The other terrorists try to attack but then they are attacked by the tekken force and engage in a shoot out.

"AAAHHHH!!" the armed men are screaming as all the men fire.

Ling Xiaoyu is also screaming and holding her ears.( she is very sensitive, although she's a good fighter but she's not used to the guns and firing.)

Suddenly everything goes in slow motion, matrix.

Ling Xiaoyu's voice hollows. And her screaming stops as her eyes suddenly fall on hwoarang. Hwoarang who is in battle mode- slicing the terrorists with his knife, everything goes more in slow motion as Xiaoyu's eyes focus on Hwoarang's face.

'His face… so light, so cute.' Then on his body. Things go more in slow motion as the bullets that are going past hwoarang as he is dodging it start to move in stop-motion.

Ling's eyes are focusing on Hwoarang's body 'So well built… such a muscular frame and… so well built.'

Then on his cheeks 'so cute…really cute dimples.'

Then on his 'bouncy bouncy hair' Hwoarang's hair is bouncing as he moves.

And then on his eyes 'His chocolate brown eyes…'

Ling's mouth slowly widens as her eyes catch on Hwoarang's each move.

Everything returns back to the fast paced action.

"You're not getting away this time Sucka!!"

Hwoarang nails the person with the power blast and finishes him off and gives Michael the signal and the rest of the tekken forces come in and help the students come out of the school.

"Julia what the heck are you doing here huh?"

"Oh I was here to give a presentation at the Botany class about how little saplings grow."

"Whatever, just get out of here with the other students as we make the arrangements."

"Okay."

As everyone is leaving Hwoarang spots Ling sitting in a corner visibly shaken by the chaos.

Hwoarang walks towards her, she is covering her face with her hands and as hwoarang walks closer, he puts his hands on Xiaoyu's hands holds them tightly and uncovers her face. Ling is visibly shaken and her eyes are red as she probably might have not seen this violence in her life before as Hwoarang asks

"Need some help?"

And Ling slowly nods as he carries Xiaoyu in his arms and walks slowly down from the third floor to second to first to the entrance. And as Hwoarang is carrying Ling he looks into her eyes and she looks back into his, both of them looking into each others light brown eyes, and suddenly they both feel the time stop and get lost in their own world as hwoarang feels 'that if he could hold her in his arms and she could lye in them forever and ever, just like this'

And Xiaoyu thinks that 'if I could she could just lye in his arms her whole life' as everything blacks out in their surrounding only Hwoarang is shown walking carrying Ling Xiaoyu in his arms and they both are looking into eachothers eyes deeply lost into each other and no one there to disturb them.

Moments later, Hwoarang leaves Xiaoyu near the gate with her friend Miharu saying "Take care of her!"

Ling and Miharu go home along with the other students.

"That was good boss, we rocked!!"

"…..huh, o yeah w-we rocked." Replies hwoarang

Then the tekken forces board the helicopter and fly towards the headquarters. As they are flying hwoarang looked out of the helicopter, he was thinking that moments ago held Xiaoyu in his arms and he missed her already is this love?

**Well I think so it is but guys I have not confirmed the Hwo/Xia relationship in my fic yet so there's time. I have kept in mind that most of you like the pairing of jin/xia so I haven't made it official(cheers).**

**TJSC25**** thank you very much for reviewing my fic, it means a lot to me.**

**And I would like everybody to write a review after reading this chapter as it will help me write better and entertain you guys.**

**So how did you like it so far? ( write it in a review).**

**That's How Captain Charisma Rolls…. C**


	5. My eyes fell on her eyes and i was lost

Tekken force chapter 5

_My eyes fell on her eyes and I was lost in them._

It had been a day or two after the terrorist clear up from the Mishima high school and Hwoarang went to bed and slumbered into sleep.

All that hwoarang was thinking about is Xiao and their moment at mishima high. Hwoarang couldn't sleep and immediately got out of his bed and started pacing around his room.

O-O-O-O

Back at the ICU room.

Jin was sleeping and suddenly woke up. Sweat was trickling down his face as it seemed that he had a bad nightmare.

O-O-O-O-O

At Ling Xiao's House.

Miharu Hiranu: "Ling, Ling, Ling!"

Xiao: "What is it Miharu?"

Miharu: "It is 12 in the midnight and you're still awake, we have school tomorrow remember?"

Xiao: It is the weekend tomorrow, dummy!

Miharu: "Oh! Sorry."

Xiao thought about Hwoarang as a knight dressed in armor at the mishima high school when he rescued her and the whole school with bravery.

"_Is this love?" _Xiao thought to herself.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Back at Hwoarang's room.

"Man! I can't stop thinking about her. When I close my eyes I see her, when I open my eyes I still see her. What's going on?"

Then Hwo's intuition said to him: "Dude, if you open your eyes and close your eyes you only see her, which means you have some feelings for her.

Hwoarang: "Whatcha saying!?"

Intuition: " What I'm saying is that you might have something in for her and what if she has the same thing for you?"

Hwoarang: "Then what should I do?"

Intuition: "Maybe you should go and talk to her."

Hwoarang: "At this time of the night?"

Intuition: "You must go and talk to her or you might never get your answer."

Hwoarang: "Hmmmm.."

Intuition: "Hwoarang! Go now!"

Hwoarang: " Kay."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Hwoarang jumped on his superbike and drove out of the military base and sped through the fast high ways of japan to meet Xiao.

Hwoarang would race through the cars like his Tekken 5 ending and would reach near Xiao's house in time, there Xiao would be standing by the balcony of her house and be staring at the sky because apparently like Hwoarang, she also had no sleep.

Usually, Hwoarang was thinking that he'll ring the door bell and when Xiao opens, he'll say "Hey!" and then everything would go on from there, but right now Hwoarang is advancing towards Xiao's House and-

"Xiao I'm coming, Xiao I'm Coming!"

but right now Hwoarang is advancing towards Xiao's House and-

A lorry immediately came in between and crashed into Hwoarang!

Everything started to freeze from there as Hwoarang fell in front of Xiao's House and Xiao suddenly got cut from her thoughts as she heard the crash and saw hwoarang fall in front of her house.

She was startled and ran down to check on him.

"Hwoarang! Hwoarang are you okay?!"

O-O-O-O

Hwoarang heard the front door open and Xiao screaming and running towards him to see if he was okay, hwoarang looked up into the dark blue sky into the stars and his vision dimmed off into a blackout.

"Hwoarang! Oh my god! Are you Okay?!"

_Well, Well. Looks like this night is the beginning of things to happen. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. And also Read and Review._


	6. And Then

Tekken Force chapter 6

"Hwoarang? Hwo? You Okay?"

"Uhh, Oh, Yeah I guess."

Hwoarang woke up from his bed, inside Xiaoyu's house. He stood up but Xiaoyu urged him to sit down, him a glass of water. Hwoarang gulped it down in a instant and did the trademark "Aah!" sound seen from the Pepsi ads.

Xia: "Hey, umm so, How are you feeling?"

Hwo: "Yeah fine, I guess."

Xia: " What were you doing outside, your bike crashed. Did you know that?"

Hwo: " Yeah. I realized that, listen umm… I came here to talk to-"

Xia: "Me?"

Hwo: "Yeah. I-"

Xia: " Know what? Even I was kinda feeling like talking to you."

Hwo: "Oh Uhh- Really? Well that's very ni-"

Xia: " Ya I know! I wanted to say Thank You for saving my life back at school from those mean looking terrorists, I so totally loved the way beat up those thugs right through the floor! Man! You so totally reek of awesomeness, Jin was paranoid when those thugs attacked my school, ya know."

Hwo:(To himself) _Gosh! This girl is fast._ Oh.. Your Welcome, I'm so glad to that love.. Uh- Like the way I kicked but!"

Xia: I must say that u look like a knight in shini- Uh I am so sorry but you looked so astonishing!"

Hwo: "Yeah well lets just say that I'm completely Bad-"

Xia: Yeah, anyways I wanted to say that I couldn't sleep so well since the attack.

Hwo: yeah, even I couldn't sleep so well since that hustle back at Mishima High.

_And they went back and forth telling how they feel, and to think about it, they got so close that night while sipping over a cup of tea. Meanwhile,_

Jin had his occurring nightmares since the day he won the Fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament days ago, but infact if you see, even the period before the fourth tournament, Jin had occurring nightmares.

As of right now, Jin's nightmare is taking place in some forest, most presumably near his Yakushima home. It was showing sights of trees and plants in the forest, there were animal noises in the background, the scene was shifting areas everywhere.

Jin kept getting flashbacks:

"_Jin, I feel that some evil force is preying upon me, it seems like my time has come."_

"_Mother!"_

"_Jin I want you to listen to me very carefully."_

"_Yes Mother."_

"_Jin, If anything befalls me, you must go to your Grandfather Heihachi Mishima and seek help."_

Now his nightmare had taken another round over the forest and returned to another flashback:

"_Run away Jin!"_

_Jin was knocked unconscious._

_Jin woke up and found his house in ruins._

_The scene shifted where he saw Heihachi standing there and crossing his arms and started smirking._

_The scene shifted again and Jin was running through the forest._

_Kazuya suddenly appeared and started laughing in front of him:_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Jin woke up from his nightmare, and sat up on his bed, apparently wiped the drops of sweat from his forehead.

Jin took off the coaster and drank the glass of water on the side of his bed.

"A bad nightmare!" Jin thought to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in Xiaoyu's house, Hwoarang and Xiaoyu were chatting with eachother, until Hwoarang proposed the idea of going out.

Hwoarang: "Hey Umm, do you wanna go out or something, we can catch some coffee or to some fare or something?"

Xiaoyu: (Wow! This guy just asked me out!) " Yeah Sure! I will love to!"

Hwoarang: "Great!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in some crowded market place, Some thugs threatened a restaurant owner that they leave the restaurant in wreckage for being asked to pay the bills for being served "Crappy" Food.

"Hey Punkass! Listen up yo!"

"We don't wanna pay for this trash of a meal you call this shit!"

"You have to pay for all this plus the extra cost of the damages you have just caused."

"Yo! You better have to get yo Punkass up for this!"

"We don't pay for nothin' hear that?"

"Which means you pay for everything right?"

"No that's not what I meant yo little ass!

"Lissin Marshall Jackass! We ain't gonna pay pay for this trash get it!"

They shove the owner aside and throw a table scaring all the customers amidst the screams.

Marshall Law gets up and kicks the thug rendering him unconscious, and beats up the other four by himself. And kicks them out on the street and calls for the police and hands them over to them.

0-0-0

Back in the front gate Xiaoyu is getting on Hwoarang's bike as he turns the engine on (Oh! This girl has the hots for me! HAHA!) and drives off onto the busy city.

"Hwoarang isn't it pretty late right now?"

"Nah! It's the weekend night, it will still be busy! We can have fun!"

He said as he sped up the bike.

REEEEAAAAD AND REEEEVVVIEEWWWW!


	7. Up Close

Tekken Force Chapter 7

Days have passed, in fact many days have already passed since the attack on Mishima High,

Things seemed to go normal for everyone and everything. The Tekken Force's regular routine was going normal, Jin was in for a speedy recovery and Hwoarang was getting to spend more time with Xiaoyu.

Infact, they were getting close together and spending "quality" time with each other. They were out on dates, they were doing lots of interesting activities together. Going to the fair, anything they could find interesting to do.

But, the problem was that they didn't know what feelings they had for each other. At least Hwoarang did a little as he was getting fond of Xia never really realized it yet and the same went for her aswell.

Then, again they were on an outing together in the forest at night and were roaming senselessly until they crossed the path of some wild animals including the jackals. One of the jackal pounced on them and scratched Xiaoyu but Hwoarang Sliced that jackal with his Knife.

Hwoarang: "_I can't keep this going on, Xia is here and she could get seriously hurt so I better get her outta here_."

Hwo took her hand and ran out of that area with those Jackals following behind and took refuge in a cottage. They had successfully evaded those beasts.

The moonlight was shining and Hwoarang took notice of Xia, she was shaking but tried to conceal some sort of discomfort but Hwoarang knew better. He went advanced towards her and placing his hand on her shoulder and asked her what's wrong,

Hwo: "Hey, what's wrong?"

Xia: "N-nothing, just a little scratch, that's all."

She was nursing the place of her injury. Hwoarang wanted to see it but she was reluctant on showing it.

Hwo: "Xia, let me just see it, I need to so I can see the condition of your wound."

Xia: " Hwoarang it's okay u don't need to."

Hwo: "I need to, cuz if it is serious I will know how to Treat it, I'm a soldier and I know these survival tactics."

Hwoarang went close and gently placed his hand on Xia's back and opened up her Red Dress from behind till her back and took a look at her wounds which she suffered from the skirmish they had with those Beasts.

Hwoarang took out a mini medi-kit, took out some liquid and wiped it her wound with it and placed a plaster on it. Within seconds Xiaoyu's pain eased.

Xia: "Thanks Hwo."

Hwo: "Ahh, no need to thank me I just-"

Suddenly Hwoarang's hormones were running wild, he started to stroke Xiaoyu's back and his hand went up to stroking her hair and was about to kiss her but then stopped. He returned to his senses.

Xia asks him what happened and he just shrugs it off saying nothing. Xia knew what he wanted and also wanted the same but none of them would admit with their own words.

Then the night pretty much ended and Hwoarang left Xia at her home went back to his place.

Hwo: "What happened back there? I was doing it and clearly she wanted it too or did she?"

Hwo: "Man! The Moonlight there was beautiful!"

Hwoarang goes back to bed to catch up on some missed sleep.


	8. Maybe she was never meant for me

Tekken Force chapter 8

Days have passed since then, Hwoarang and Xia were really together going out and doing the regular stuff.

Until the day where Xia had to go to The States to complete her higher studies. When hwoarang found out about this he was restless like how any guy would be.

Hwoarang was training in the Zaibatsu Gym and was undergoing an intense training routine, trying on some new moves. The thoughts of Xia bothered him, as Hwo slided with a torpedo kick, coming behind the sand bag and then jumps high, connecting with a swift upper roundhouse kick, thus exploding the bag as bits of sand fall down on the floor.

Hwoarang landed on the floor, gasping for air and breathing heavily. He was getting restless. "_I have to tell her how I feel, this ignorance can go no longer_!"

Hwoarang went into the shower and was thinking about her, he finished and put some new clothes on and a leather jacket. He turned around and glanced at the clock.

"Xiao must be at the airport, I must go and tell her."

Hwo jumped on his bike and sped off.

"_If I don't tell her before she leaves it might as well be over, 4 years? 4 years, they don't know what happens in 4 years, Xiao's life might be changed, to focus on a new life regarding her higher education, she might ignore everything back in Japan to start a new life. She might get spoiled by the new friends she might make and that could change her innocence into something new, she might meet some new guy and get another boyfriend. No! I can't let that happen! She's mine! and might just be able to save things If I reach there in time!"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the airport,

Jin, Wang Jenrei and Miharu were saying their goodbyes as Xiaoyu was loading her luggage.

Since she was a close friend of Jin, The Zaibatsu plane was going to fly her to America and she'll be living at one of the Zaibatsu's houses there and be well taken care of.

Jin: "Well, Xiao take care of yourself, if you need anything just let me or the servants there know alright?"

Xia: "Sure thing Jin!"

Wang: "Xiaoyu, take good care of yourself and study well my dear and don't off the track okay?"

Xia: " Of course Grandpa!"

Miharu: " Hey Xiao, do well okay? And call me and email alright and tell me what happens in America."

Xia: "of course Miharu."

And she hugged her.

Hwoarang arrived just then and met with the others.

Jin: "Guys I gotta go, it's time and yeah, Xiao take care alright!"

Wang: "Hey it's time I leave, so bye."

Miharu: "I just remembered I had some homework to do so I gotta go, Call me Xiao."

The two of them were left alone.

Hwo: "So you're going Xia?"

Xia: " Hmm yes I am."

Hwo: "Xiao, what about us?"

Xia: We'll stay in touch!"

Suddenly Xia's name was announced in the intercom as she had to leave, but since it all belongs to jin she can leave when ever she want but she would like to be on time.

Xia: "so I gotta go, Hwoarang take good care of yourself and I'll Call you, reply to my emails."

Hwo: "Sure thing, you take care of yourself."

Xia: " I have something to give you."

Xiaoyu then gave him a statue of Buddha.

Hwo: "What's this?"

Xia: " This will give you renewed Courage, Strength and bring you happiness in life, and this will bring New Love into your life."

This word struck hwoarang.

Xiaoyu then departed for her plane.

Hwo: "Xia I love you!"

Xia then stopped. And turned around walking towards Hwoarang. Hwoarang thought that she heard it and opened up his arms thinking that Xia would come running into him and hugging him.

Xia went close and picked up her ring which fell down and said "oops!" and waved and ran into the airport terminal as she was led by the Zaibatsu Officials to her plane.

Hwoarang just stood there in the middle of the airport amongst the arriving and departing people. He was shocked by what all just happened.

"She did not hear it."

He then looked at the Buddha she gave him.

"Maybe Xiao, you were never meant for me."

And he walked off outside the airport.

_**So guys how did you like it? Read and REEVIIEEWW! **_


End file.
